Concrete is a composite material that consists essentially of a binding medium within which are embedded particles or fragments of aggregate, usually a combination of fine aggregate and coarse aggregate. In Portland-cement concrete, the binder is a mixture of Portland cement and water, with or without admixtures. Concrete may be reinforced, for example by means of fibres, such as glass fibres, or by metallic wires, rods or mesh, Such reinforcing materials being incorporated into the concrete prior to curing.
Concrete is commonly utilised as a construction material due to its low cost, ease of prefabrication into desired shapes and strength. However, concrete structures have a cold, hard and unattractive surface finish with poor acoustic properties.
Prior art attempts to adhere textile materials to the surface of concrete articles have mainly been focussed on applying or imprinting such materials to the surface of the finished concrete articles. Few attempts have been made to integrate textile materials into concrete articles, mainly due to the harsh environment posed by uncured concrete (highly alkaline) and the difficulty in adhering a textile material to the concrete structure in a manner such that the textile material will not simply peel or scrape off the concrete once it has set or be subsumed by the concrete during the casting process.